


Rigel's Revenge [RP with Kamefootninja]

by xenelle055



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenelle055/pseuds/xenelle055
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only wanted his family back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Turtlecest (Raph x Don), AU, sexy times, mpreg, a lot of typos and mistakes as this is a RP and I mostly do it on mobile, gayness, bad language, muns being SO RANDOM.
> 
> RP with Kamefootninja!
> 
> This is one of the reasons (Another as well) why Embrace is so delayed (Besides the fact I'm sick and too tired to write from work, also I'm having shifting at work which sucks kshdgks).
> 
> I was thinking though of Rigel being evil which made Franken said that Rigel is too 'marshmallow' to be like that. So, it got developed to a point Rigel is Nightwatcher's vigilante rival for a reason.

'I'm married to Raphael Hamato. That is so delightful in my ears.' Don thought as he removed his ceremonial kimono, as they have decided to make their wedding a Japanese one, to respect Raph's ancestral roots. The festivities are over and gone very well, of course, the groom and bride got very tired. Yet, well... The good part... Or Raph's favorite part. The honeymoon.

Don can't explain why but this event made him being nostalgic of how he met his love and all of the things they've been through. Seemed that they always been a magnet of trouble, one is when he got captured by the Foot to lure the Nightwatcher or known as Raphael's vigilante alias. Last thing I remember is this... Vial that got shot in me. I haven't had any reactions or side effects, it still bugged me what is the purpose of that.

He can see clearly from this moment on, all of the past had been left and now facing the promising future.  
He turned around when he felt the presence of his husband. And there is Raph on the doorway.  
\---  
Raph was leaning on the doorframe as he watched his 'bride' disrobe in the honeymoon suite of their hotel, a soft warm smile on his face. He loved his lovers body almost as much as he loved the olive turtle himself. "Beautiful" He gave a happy sigh and walked forwards to tilt Donnie’s head upwards to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "No going back now. Your mine." For as tired as Raph had been talking and finishing the ceremony his voice turned to a bedroom deep baritone on those last two words.

He and Donnie had waited for this, it took awhile to convince Raph that Donnie wasn't in too much danger if they were married. He'd already been kidnapped as bait for the Nightwatcher once, but he would never let that happen again.

Slowly he took his time to disrobe as well, giving his mate a good show of his impressive muscles as he savored this sweet moment together.  
\---  
Donnie's mind became a blur yet that special event completely buried in his mind. The lovely kisses that his tongue dances with his, those embraces that made him feel secured, those yummy muscles that Don held so dear while Raph is arousing him, lastly, that voice. He loved his now mate's voice so much. He can cum off with his only voice resonating to this ears.

The bride squealed at the big intrusion to his entrance but it wasn't long as he is able to relax and the best part is on the way. "Oh, Raphie~" Don said in bliss.  
\---  
Raph held himself back at first to let Donnie get used to his impressive size before speeding up as he could angle his hips and find his lovers sweet spot. "Donnie~ Ah~ Mine." He churred as he tried to give his new bride exactly what they both wanted. He was holding Don close as he moved inside him, trying to make their bodies one like they had made their souls as he gently kissed the back of his neck. His hand glided down soft delicate olive skin from his neck to his thighs where it rested a second before moving back to softly cup the bobbing erection.

Every inch of Donnie was now his and he also belonged to Donnie, finally they were officially married and things could only get better from here.  
\---  
The new wife started to moan louder as his husband thrust faster. "Oh! Oh! Raphie! Ah!" He shouted, clinging to Raph's shoulders in his dear life. It felt so good, the pleasure got more intense and higher. Donnie gasped when his cock let out strings of cum. His eyes rolled especially when his beloved let out his as well.

He panted and savored the warm embrace, the arms surrounded around him.  
\---  
Raph churred softly but didn't pull out just yet. He kept Donnie cuddled close as the gained their breath back. "I love you Don~" He purred with a gentle nuzzle to his new bride. They'd waited so long for this and now they were finally here it felt like a dream come true. He gently kissed Don once they got their breath back. "Promise to always be mine?" He smiled as he looked down at their intertwined hands, emerald and olive both bearing the simple golden band as proof of their matrimony. Of course Raph would have to change his to a chain around his neck while he was 'working' just in case.  
\---  
Don smiled as he returned the nuzzle to his husband. It’s their sign of affection to each other ever since they are dating. "I love you too, Raphie..." he said as he hugged tighter. He loved those bright yellow eyes of his husband, if they had a kid, he wanted the kid to have his eyes. "Always Raphie... Promise you’ll never leave me?" he asked as he lay on Raph’s shoulder, smelling his earthy scent.  
\---  
"I promise. Nothing on this earth could pull me away from you." He purred and stroked the side of Donnie's face affectionately. No matter what he'd never leave Donnie, he'd die before leaving his husband alone.

Since they were both guy's and his life was so dangerous he'd never thought about having children. But he'd love a little boy he could teach to fight and show him everything he loved about this world, everything he was out on the streets each night to protect. And any child they had would be beautiful because they would be half Donnie.  
\---  
He giggled before nuzzling on Raph’s shoulder and doze off with him.

Apparently, not everything is swell, Don is starting to act weirdly. He started to throw up in the bathroom, eats a lot and being emotional. He knew Raph will think very weirdly at him. He did a checkup at Leatherhead's.

He did not believe what he just learned.  
He is pregnant.  
With Raph's child.  
\---  
Raph was getting worried about Donnie, he was ill lately and it seemed more than just a stomach bug or something. He was on the streets but his mind was back at home with his wife. With a sigh he realized he was useless out here like this and headed straight home to check on his sick little lover, only to find he wasn't home?  
\---  
Don just walked and walked, with a couple of bags on his hands and a cloak around him. He is now in the outskirts of the city and found an abandoned farmhouse he found months ago after journeying in the forest.

'I’m sorry, Raph' Don thought as more tears fell on his face more. He wished Raph would’ve seen this. He just laid an egg. 'I’m so sorry...' while he is rubbing the egg that just came out to the world.

Weeks become months, until the egg hatches, revealing a cute baby boy.  
\---  
Raph hit the streets more and more and every newspaper and news channel was reporting sightings and footage of the Nightwatcher cracking down on crime harder than ever. He'd stopped hanging out with Casey and never spoke to the rest of his family anymore. He'd said he'd never Leave Donnie but Donnie had just left him. Just left, no explanation, no reason, he just come home one day to an empty house and a simple note that said 'I'm Sorry'.

He'd turned bitter and the city was a little worried about how violent their dark prince and protector had become.  
\---  
Don is fully aware about the news that the Nightwatcher had become a lot frequent and the scarier part, more violent in every crime he catches.

He felt very awful leaving his husband. Yet, he had to do it for his sake. He is not doing well so to speak. His Tech support job is not enough for Don to raise his kid, which is named Rigel, from the brightest star in the Orion constellation. He is lack of monetary sources to feed their son, as much as he needed help from Raphael, it will cause them more strain as one, he left and two, he hid the fact they had a kid and Raph might not accept Rigel as they are both males. It's kinda hard to explain that he got experimented to house an offspring when he got captured by the Foot. Seemed that the experiment is a success, with tone of sarcasm.  
Crying once again, he left Rigel on an orphanage when he was 8 months old. He sees his son wanting to hold him, crying for his touch, Don held back, despite the tears flowing out of his eyes.

"I'll come back to you, my baby. I promise. For now..." Don removed his necklace that had his wedding band with Raph and placed it around Rigel's neck. "... Have this... I love you baby..." Don kissed his cheek before knocking the door and hid. The lady opened and took the baby in, as Don left his crying son there.  
\---  
Raph was sat on top of one of the tall building just looking over the city and thinking, it was a slow night and he didn't feel like going back to his empty apartment just yet. He was too stubborn to admit he was lonely and go and see his family or Casey.

With a sigh he dared to reach into his suit and pull out the chain with his wedding ring on it. Why the hell did Donnie leave him like that? Even after all this time he was hurt just thinking about that day. Time after time he'd felt so angry that he wanted to rip the chain off and throw the ring away... But he couldn't do that. He still loved his wife to much for that. Even if Donnie had ran away they were still married.  
\---  
Seven years had passed, seven whole years of Donnie leaving Raph to escape the truth of him having their son. Seven whole years of the mother leaving their baby in an orphanage.

And now...

"Yay! Yay!" The little boy shouted in glee as he is carrying a hard bound book with the embossed words 'My Little Star' by the famous author Orion. It has the cover of a little boy pointing at the star with his father and mother beside him. He is running upstairs, jumped to his bed and quickly opened it, very eager to read.  
The little Rigel loved this book, as it is a simple story about a young boy searching for his parents. Today is his seventh birthday, besides the great new book, he wanted to meet his favorite author as well.

While actively reading the book... "Rigel! Rigel! Come downstairs quick!". He frowned as his caretaker ruined his good past time. He went downstairs in a swift even with his tiny chubby legs.

"What is it, Aunt April?" He asked, with a little annoyance yet behaved.  
"I want you to meet your parent, Mr. Donatello." April said as the single parent waved. The little boy waved back but super surprised.  
"Okay, little Rigel, pack your bags and say farewells." April said as Rigel hurriedly returned upstairs. He is very happy that someone is adopting him! Rigel thought, 'He seemed to be a good Mama...'

"Thank you for taking care of him, April... I'm sorry if my little bun is such a burden sometimes." Don apologized.  
"All I want is for Rigel to finally be with his real parents... Oh, I mean, parent." April said, with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Don..."  
"It's okay... It's been seven years since it happened." Don sighed, the events of his divorce with Raph still tampered on his mind.  
\---  
If Nightwatcher had been bad when Donnie left then he only got worse after the divorce. Thugs were getting hospitalized and a few hadn't survived their injuries. His heart was cold and he didn't let anyone even try and come anymore. The chain with his wedding ring was locked away in a draw along with other little things Donnie didn't take with him. Raph couldn't throw it away no matter how much it hurt to think about the divorce he'd still Loved Donnie.

He kept wondering why the split up. Donnie had wanted the divorce after almost a year where he'd disappeared. They hadn't been together in over eight years and yet Raph didn't understand, but he clung tightly to his wedding vows in his stone cold heart. He couldn't do anything about it and now it was just him. No worrying about anyone else and getting to take more and more dangerous missions since he wasn't worried about a wife at home. It all made sense. So why did he still feel empty?  
\---  
Ever since the divorce, Don's health deteriorates. Maybe Raph is his only cure and he lacks of it. Donnie and his new, yet old son are in the car. Little Rigel is clutching a book.  
His book.  
"I loved that book too." He said. "Huh? oh! I love his books!" Rigel chirped, Don smiled. His kid's eyes, his wish came true to make his eyes came from his husband. "I want to meet Orion someday!" Rigel said with a grinned smile, a bucktooth revealing.

Don giggled. "Well, you just met him." He finally said as he parked the car near a restaurant. Rigel just gaped, "No way! You're Orion?!" he yelled. Don laughed as he opened the door. "I bet you’re hungry. Let’s go eat and talk... My son."

The mother is holding his baby's little hand, unknowing that the father is going in the same restaurant like them.  
\---  
Raph didn't see Donnie and Rigel for a long time, he tended to just get on with his life and not pay attention to anything around him these days. The seven years have aged him and he looked rougher and colder than the young man how had his heart broken by his wife, to this day he still couldn't even guess why Donnie left, it seemed like he just fell out of love with him and left. Eventually the familiar voice filtered over to him and his head shot up to see Donnie fussing over a young child.

The child couldn't be older than seven or eight, meaning he was born either during or after they split up. Donnie had moved on without him and found someone else he could give him the child that they always wanted. The soft olive skin making it unmistakable that the child was Donnie’s biologically, Rigel’s head was down in a book so he couldn't see the tell tale bright golden eyes that they shared.

He banged the table hard with his fists and threw the money down, grabbing his coat and storming out of the cafe. He stopped once when he passed Donnie to snarl out at him. "Glad to see you're finally happy now." And with that he was out and slammed the door behind him.  
\---  
Both are shocked by the bang on the table. Don's eyes widened when the person who banged it was Raph, his... Former husband.

He could see how bitter and angry Raph is because of him. He had to separate from him as Raph will not take the odds they had a little bundle. How can he explain they had a kid when they are both males?

Don didn’t speak, even after Raph spoke to him... No matter how much he wanted to talk, apologize and beg to be with him again. But... They are not together anymore.

"Who is that, Mama?" Rigel asked. no matter how many times don asked Rigel to call him ‘Dad’ and it’s cute how Rigel adjusts easily, being an 'orphan', he really seeks a parent that will watch him.

"He... He is your papa... He and I... Are not together anymore." He spoke sadly.  
\---  
Raph stopped just around the corner and pulled the chain around his neck, he never usually wore it but it was coming close to their anniversary and he was feeling sentimental. 

He had very almost thrown the ring at Donnie in the restaurant but... He couldn't do it. That ring had been given to him by a Donnie who loved him more than life itself. He loved Donnie even though they were separated and Donnie had apparently moved on.

He couldn't believe Donnie cheated on him but, that kid would have to be the right age for that to happen. Unless he looked older than he was he was conceived and born even before the divorce.  
\---  
The 'mother' stared at the dangling necklace around Rigel's neck. This item is the reason of the divorce. Raph noticed Donnie didn't have his ring, which caused suspicions, arguments and fights. Don can't tell Raph their kid had his ring. The dark secrets must be hidden, so he decided to separate from him, no matter how much he loves Raph.

"I gave you that necklace." Don muttered. Rigel stopped from reading and stared down.  
"Really, Mama?... That man had the same too!" He spurted out, then realizing he's his daddy. "He's my Papa?"  
"Yes, my baby... But you stay away from him..." Don spoke.  
"Why, Mama?" The little one asked. The parent only remained silent. "... He doesn't want us."

The two went to the big home Don stayed in when his books sells really well and his fame skyrocketed. He showed Rigel's room, which had a theme of astronomy, dark tones with twinkling stars in the ceiling.  
\---  
Raph went back to his scruffy one bedroom apartment. He didn't get much money from being the Nightwatcher, occasionally stealing from the bad guys but usually their money was stolen and had to be returned to the actual owner. 

He did a day job as a mechanic using he skills that Donnie had taught him for his bike and a few odd jobs about. At night he was still the Nightwatcher, with no family or friends it was his only escape from his life, getting to do good and be someone else for a while that didn't have any problems except catching the bad guy.

Leafing two lives didn't leave much time to sleep so he was always tired during the day, and his run in with Donnie left him emotionally drained as well as physically. He didn't even get undressed before going to the bedroom and flopping down on the bed to sleep until it was time to be Nightwatcher again.  
\---  
Apparently, Don is never been happier being with his precious son. He had to say he raised Rigel great, Rigel being an astronomer and taking martial art classes. Yet, he still trying to convince Rigel to forgive his father, he grew a big distaste to Raph ever since Rigel knew Don is sad because of the divorce. He knew Rigel is not a baby boy anymore and had to make his own path.

One morning, as Rigel is on the way to work, he saw his 'mother' fainted. He panicked and deeply worried to his mama as he carries Don to the hospital. Apparently, again, Raph is sending a victim of a gang fight to the same hospital.  
\---  
Raph almost missed the sight of Donnie being carried into the hospital, the doctors had taken his victim off his hand: broken jaw and badly beaten. Raph himself was still dressed in his Nightwatcher attire, people respected his secret identity and never tried to unmask him.

He stopped and stared as he saw his ex wife unconscious in the young man’s arms. "What happened?" He demanded as he pushed his way over the turtle he'd loved more than life.

"He's with me." There was a long cue for less life threatening injuries but Raph’s presence jumped Don forward to the front of the cue. He avoided looking at Rigel, he saw him as a painful reminder that Donnie had moved on.

Why wasn't the kids mom here with Donnie, didn't it work out with the girl Donnie left him for?  
\---  
Rigel knew who the Nightwatcher is, a vigilante. He wanted to become one, as he idolized him when he was a kid. But behind that helmet is his supposed to be Dad, who damnly didn’t stayed beside his mom for his obsession in justice. He witnessed his mother got more lonely and he didn’t even had a childhood with a father.  
He hated this man with a passion.

Apparently, the unconscious 'mother' rested in a room. The two men are on each side, not dared to speak a word after learning don had a respiratory illness he had when he was a child, one of the dark secrets that just revealed by itself, nor Rigel or Raph knew, especially Raphael.  
\---  
Raph knew that occasionally the genius turtle who once been his wife used to get short of breath occasionally, but that was hardly surprising with the intense ninja training Master splinter raised them with. 

He punched the wall on the side of the room as he paced and growled in frustration. He was so worked up that he didn’t care about his identity, taking off his helmet with only Donnie’s child in the same room as him.  
\---  
The loud sound made Rigel look. His papa is strong yet doesn’t have much genius unlike his mama.  
When Raph took off his helmet, he remembered he’s the same man as whom he saw years ago. He just had to show up when his mother is hospitalized, some father he was.  
"Why are you here." Rigel spoke in an intense tone. He doesn’t want his father near his mother because of the damage that has been done.  
\---  
"What do ya mean why am I here? That’s my damn wif... Me and Donnie go way back kid. And trust me, he'd still be waiting outside without my pull in this place." Raph snapped back. His temper and attitude had gotten worse over the years but deep down he still loved Donnie who was the only one who had ever calmed him down.  
\---  
"He is not your wife anymore. You left us! You left my mama!" Rigel snapped back, definitely the genes came from are working and its pretty bad if two people had the same temper trait are facing each other.  
"Why now out of all years?!"  
\---  
"/He/ left /me/. He took off for a year then showed up without a wedding ring and acting like he had something to hide! Then he says it not working and just leaves!" Raph was seething and just like everything his emotions bubbled close to the surface he grabbed for his wedding ring around his neck to calm him down in place of Donnie’s comfort.

"Why isn't your father here ey? Shouldn't both ya parents be here if Donnie’s so ill! How longs this been going on for anyway!" He'd not looked too closely at the kid. Not close enough to notice the matching bright golden eyes they shared or the same golden bands around their necks.  
\---  
"You're the one whose supposed to know about his sickness! What a lousy husband you are!" Rigel screamed, showing the same intensity as his father. He doesn't want to say Raph is his father, why spoil the surprise now? Also, if Raph learned, he will throw rage at his mom, which he wouldn't let it happen. Unlike him, Rigel is able to understand and be more open to even seemed to be impossible things in the world, such as Donnie being pregnant.

"If Mama indeed left you, you should've stayed with her! All you did is your vigilante nonsense!" Rigel spat out while holding the necklace Don gave to him. It's the same as Raph's, only Don possessed the band as Raph's formerly other half. Rigel knew he inherited the eyes like a blazing sun, yet it seemed his father is too stupid to realize it.  
\---  
"I was willing to give it up to be with your 'Mama'. And then he bloody left!" Raph took a deep breath and sat down in one of the chairs trying to steel his temper, this was Donnie’s son and Donnie was right there. He needed to keep it together or leave for Donnie’s sake. 

"Look kid, Me and Donnie grew up together and he never mentioned..." Raph trailed off as he looked right at Rigel for the first time. Straight into his own burning golden eyes. "... Who'd you say your dad was?..." 

It was impossible... but then again after all they'd been through was it really that strange...  
\---  
Rigel glared at him, the sun like eyes piercing a gaze at him. As much as Rigel wanted to shake the heck out of Raph, that he is the fucking father of him, he only bit his lip.  
"It's nothing. My dad is dead to me a long time ago." He answered. "I only want my Mama to be happy." He looked at the resting Donnie, seemed to be stable now with enough rest. If Raph is the only reason for Don to be happy, he'll let him. But he will never going to forgive him in what has done.

"You're free to visit." Rigel said as he stood up then glared at Raph, eyes to eyes. "But if you messed up with my mom, you're going to get it." he said threateningly, as much as the Nightwatcher had more baggage in combat. He doesn't care. He's doing this for Don's sake.  
\---  
"That’s all I want too kid." Raph sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. It was starting to dawn on him that this turtle could indeed be his son. He'd always had a thing about his eyes because they were so bright and unnatural, Donnie used to say they burned like the stars themselves.

Donnie was always saying things like that, about stars and space that Raph had never understood. It was part of the reason he'd chosen the name Nightwatcher, since they both loved going up to a tall building in the night and would just sit and watch the stars together while Donnie tried to teach him the constellations... 

"What’s ya name kid?" He asked as he came over to sit next to Donnie bed and get a better look at him. They had both aged a lot but completely differently. Donnie had aged beautifully, looking just as gorgeous now as he had done on their wedding day all those years ago. Raph had aged more than he should have, stress and bitterness making him older before his time as he forced himself to be hard and tough... and all alone.  
\---  
Rigel scooted a little distance from him. He doesn't want his presence. "I don't believe you. You're selfish, you prefer in your vigilante nonsense than working ties with my mom." he spoke with disgust. He can say and show he hated Raph because of it yet seemed he sees a little misery from the Nightwatcher, by his aged looks and actions while in battle.

"Name's Rigel. Named after the brightest star in the Orion constellation." Rigel just blantly answered to satisfy the one who inquired. "What about it?" he spoke.  
\---  
"If I could make Donnie better and know he was happy, I'd kill the Nightwatcher in a heartbeat." Raph smiled sadly as he let a finger trace the side of Donnie’s cheek. He was older but just as perfect as always.  
\---  
Rigel... "Ya know ya mom and me used to go stargazing? He'd always pointed out that constellation, said Rigel shone the brightest and if we could ever had a kid he'd like to name it after it. Coz our kids would shine brighter than anyone else just coz he was ours."  
\---  
Rigel is unable to speak after that. He doesn't know if Raph already knew the truth or whatever. "I'm going to get some food for mom." He said as he stood up, he wanted to get out of this room as it is too stuffy and he can't get his anger in check, might as well take a breather outside. Does Raph expected that he will get soft on his father and lets him in as if nothing happened!

It wasn't long when Don is able to open his eyes. "Ungh... What happened...?"


	2. Chapter 2

Raph didn't know why he was saying his to Donnie’s... And maybe his? Son. He was just reminiscing about his wife and it was coming out loud instead of in his head as usual. He was happy that they had a son, angry that it was hidden from him. And over all confused HOW they had a son, because he was sure about that now, the kid looked so much like both of them!

"Don?" Raph asked softly, ready to be shouted out of here if Donnie hated him now. The sight of him in all his Nightwatcher outfit sans his helmet after all this time might bring back painful memories that are best left buried... He was never there for his now grown up son and Donnie was ill. His heart was cold to everything but Donnie and just being around him was keeping his anger in check, usually he would have decked the younger turtle, son or not.  
\---  
Don blinked, thought he’s dreaming that he just saw Nightwatcher or Raphael just now. Realizing he’s real, he started to become timid like when they we're still together. "R-Raph, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t y-you go... To Uhm... Your duty?" he asked. It’s been like so many years the last time he saw and even talked to his ex husband.  
\---  
"That can wait ba... Don.. How ya feeling? Rigel told me about you breathing trouble." He tried to sooth and explain, very nearly slipping back into the habit of calling him 'babe' like they were still a couple.  
\---  
"Uhm... I’m al-alright, R-Raph..." Don stuttered, they weren’t supposed to know his sickness and Raph is not supposed to know anything about Rigel! He blushed furiously, like when they were dating before. He missed Raph’s touches and his voice. "Where... Where's Rigel?"  
\---  
"He went to get ya some food. And you ain't alright. The kid said ya fainted and apparently ya always had breathing problems? Why didn't ya say anything?" Raph was annoyed and worried and happy and sad all at once for so many different reasons. His head swam with all the different emotions and he grabbed hold of the wedding ring again as he tried to stay calm for Donnie’s sake. "Why didn't ya say anything..."  
\---  
Donnie bit his lip. His husband seemed to learn his secrets now. "I... I'm sorry..." He only cried. His tears flowing down on his cheeks. "I... Don't want you to be worry... I don't want to... Be a burden to you..." He hiccupped then his breathing got irregular.

Rigel went back to the room, only to see his mom unable to breathe again and crying. He dropped bags full of food. He ran and pounced at the bigger turtle and grabbed a butterfly knife from his concealed pocket. "What did you do to him?!" Rigel screamed as he grabbed Raph yet slender arms hugged his waist, when Rigel knew it’s from Don, he calmed down. Both of the father and son had those blazing eyes that shows anger, must be their 'good genes'.  
\---  
"Ya ain't a burdan I just wish ya..." he was cut off by the sudden attack. He was about to attack back but stopped when Rigel seemed to calm with his moms arm around his waist. 

Wiping a thin cut he'd gained on his chin from the butterfly knife from his cheek he glared at his possible son, keeping his anger just barely for the sake of Donnie. Since he divorce his fuse was even shorten that usual and it didn't take much to provoke him to violence.  
\---  
"Alright you two, calm down..." Donnie plead softly. "Be nice to each other okay?" Donnie smiled, he really tried to be the peacemaker of his family. Because of him, everything fell apart. He broke his relationship with his husband and his kid didn't have a father to look upon. All he wished is his family to be together again, although it’s impossible for now. 

The mother coughed pretty hard, which made the two boys go over him, it’s cute though, that Rigel is a copy of Raph. When Raph leaned closer, Don wanted to place his head on his broad shoulder to feel a sense of peace but the fact they are not married anymore stopped him from doing so. He awkwardly just moved his head sideway, though he seemed to be uncomfortable to the position.  
\---  
Raph could see that Donnie was uncomfortable and moved the pillows to support his neck better. He stopped himself from leaning forwards and kissing his forehead like he used to do to his husband. His wedding ring was dangling down around his neck as he was seeing to the pillows, showing that he'd started to wear it full time again. 

"Relax Donnie boy. We can sort this all out when you get a bit better. Just take it easy for now." He really wanted to confront him and ask about Rigel and how the hell /they/ could have a son together, and more to the point /why/ had Rigel been kept from him all the kids childhood.  
\---  
Rigel squinted his eyes as Raph planned something to his mom but he let it slide as his mom requested to be nice.

"... Do you still love me... Raph?" Don weakly asked as his eyes closed and started to rest.  
Rigel only remained seated there, avoided his gaze to the former couple. Rigel doesn't get it why his mama still loved this man despite the fact he is a vigilante who's brain is wonky. Despite he is a scientist, there are some things he can’t provide an answer.  
\--  
"... Why'd ya have to ask me that Don... I... *Sigh* When you left I..." He had no idea how to say that he obviously still loved him, but so much had happened and he'd grown so cold and bitter that it was hard to just come out and say the three words that used to come so easily. Did Donnie leave because of Rigel or because he'd fallen out of love with his husband? "Yeah... But ya really hurt me when ya left." He stood up and looked away slightly, feeling awkward to admit these things and be having this conversation in front of their son who hated him.  
\---  
Rigel looked at the man who is walking away, again. Like the encounter he had in the restaurant years ago. "... Don't." He said, he knew Raph is looking at him. Despite he will regret saying this, "Stay. He needs you right now." Rigel continued. For some reason, Rigel can see Raph is very broken, it can be attested he still loved his mama. He can tolerate being in the same room as him as long as Don is recovering.  
\---  
"I'm just getting coffee. I'll be right back." He assured before walking out in search of the coffee machine. He needed to clear his head and there was so many memories and feeling in that room that was getting to him. He's locked up his heart years ago but Donnie seemed to need the old Raph back and he wasn't sure if he even existed anymore. He loved Donnie but Raph had fully became the Nightwatcher over time, cold hearted and a bit of a bastard full time with an even more explosive anger then he'd had growing up.

He stayed out of the room for quite a while after finding the coffee machine before bringing it back to the room to deal with his own personal dysfunctional family. An ex-wife who needed him right now and a son who hated him when he'd only just found out he existed.  
\---  
Rigel just nodded in disapproval after Raph left. That messed up Dad of his had to stop this vigilante nonsense...

Which sprung up a plan. It might just work... A taste of his own medicine.

Now determined, if his mother wanted him to get back, then he'll help him. Much to annoyance and best of all, he can beat him up without any guilt for all of the incomplete childhood he had because of his absence. "Don't worry Ma, I promise he'll be together with you again." He said. He heard the door open, as Raph kept his word to go back and with coffee.  
\---  
When Raph came back he sat Down to drink his coffee, taking off his helmet that he'd put on for the sake of his secret identity. He didn't say anything since he didn't know where to start, watching the mother and child that had a life without him in it. Maybe they were better off without him? They’d done a good job on their own all this time and he would probably just mess everything up for them.

He couldn't leave them though while Donnie was so ill, he needed his family near and both Raph and Donnie had cut ties with Mikey and Leo years ago. "Have you or Rigel seen the others?" Raph wondered if Donnie had more contact with their family than he did.  
\---  
"Yeah. We're always visiting Uncle Leo and Uncle Mikey." Rigel answered as he urged Don to rest more, that he'll take care of the god damn inquiries Raph is asking. "Seemed your too wrapped up in your 'job' you didn’t bother visiting." Rigel said then sipped his tea.  
\---  
Raph nodded and sipped his black coffee, looking out of the widow. It was early morning and he'd usually be going to bed about this time. "Yeah I get it. Big bad Nightwatcher abandoned his family." He snapped back at the kid who was getting on his nerves. Jeeze he really did not like Raph. 

No one but Donnie even agreed with the Nightwatcher thing, but Raph could do so much more when people knew he was there and he could work /with/ people like the police instead of sticking to the damn shadows. He was always more violent than everyone else and they disapproved of his methods. He'd gotten tired of all the endless lectures from Leo.  
\---  
"I'm doing this to my mama, not for you. You better thank he still loves you all these years!" Rigel stressed, he really tried not to attack his own father again. "You can save endless lives using such... methods but you aren't even hearing any news from your own family, let your own wife!" He tried not to scream loud, as Don will hear it and get stressed again. "If you loved your family much, QUIT being the Nightwatcher."  
\---  
"Donnie ain't my wife no more. /He/ Filed the divorce papers not me! He's the one who left /me/ for a year and then came back only to freaking divorce me. You weren't even born then kid so keep ya mouth shut since ya obviously don't know the full story." He snapped at Rigel. His temper could only hold back so long, Rigel would only ever see the bad Raph and what he'd became. "You /don't/ know anything about me to judge."

He'd stood up and was about to storm out the room, but instead turned and glared out the window at the sun rising up. He was staying for Donnie’s sake only.  
\---  
Rigel remained silent and did deep breaths, he learned anger management classes. He hated the fact he got his father's genes in temper.

"I can tell you everything about it. I know everything about the world I'm revolving in. I know about you, I know about your past and my parents' relationship." He said. "You obviously don't know my mom's side, so you DON'T know anything about him to judge either."  
\---  
"Back off kid. Ya know nothing about me OR mine and ya Moms relationship." Even Raph wasn't sure what relationship he was talking about. Their happily married life? The stress and depression when Donnie left. The happiness when Donnie came back and they were happy until it went downhill and they divorced? He wasn't even sure he was the same guy anymore. "I'm here for ya Mom’s sake. I don't care what you think of me."  
\---  
"Oh yeah! Try me!" Rigel spat back. His sun colored eyes narrowed at the person who he got inherited those. 'Well, you should care in what you think of me.' he thought, gritting his teeth. "Mama loves you more than anyone else. He never remarried nor been with someone else. 'Cause he's waiting for you to get back, even though all the damages had been done." He said with stern look of expression.  
\---  
"You see a new wedding ring on me anywhere! I been in the same position as your /momma/. Only I got nothing. He got you and whatever he's doing with his life now." Raph snapped and once again looked to the door. He didn't have to put up with this shit. "I'm come back later Don. Need to blow off some stream." He growled and snatched up his helmet. It was pissed off and didn’t want to do something he would regret. It was also dangerous for him to be here too long on his outfit, if people thought Donnie was important to Nightwatcher then he and the kid would be in danger.  
\---  
After a few hours, Don is able to fully rouse. The first thing he asked is "... R-Raphie?" he wandered, he didn’t see his ex husband. He got sad, that Raph didn’t want to stay much longer. He had to understand, maybe because he had vigilante duties.

He sees his cutie son sleeping beside him. Rigel really went great lengths to protect and take care of him. He patted his head and moved to kiss his head. Rigel must’ve been very tired.

The door opened, an emerald skinned man went in, wearing civilian clothes and had a bunch of purple tulips and a bag of food.  
\---  
Raph had a few hours sleep but this /was/ usually his sleeping time before he went back out during the night. Donnie was more important than sleep right now though.

Purple tulips seem appropriate, they were flower that they both enjoyed and was Donnie signature colour. They were also the flowers that had been used during their own wedding.

"I brought ya some food." He said with a light blush before putting it on the table in front of his ex wife. It was Donnie’s favorite food and was meant as a kind of apology for shouting earlier. At least it wasn't arguing with the kid this time, the little guy’s seemed to have fallen asleep.  
\---  
Donnie blushed as he accepted the flowers and placed it on an empty vase on the side table. "T-Thank you, Raph..." He smiled weakly. As much as Donnie wanted to help about the food, Raph just pushed him back to bed to rest. His blush got more visible as he nodded. "You... You don't have any duties tonight?" He asked. He knew it's a stupid question but it's a way to break the ice. He is still petting Rigel's head as he sleeps in peace. Seemed that the "little monster" is napping.

Before Raph answers the question, he gave a spoonful of porridge to Don, signaling he must feed him. "R-Raphie... I... I can feed myself-" Yet he stopped when his ex husband gave a serious look.  
\---  
"Don, ya ill. Just lay back an rest alright. Ma job can wait tonight I... texted Casey to take over." He admitted. It was the first contact he'd had with the fellow vigilante in years, luckily he knew he was still out their fighting and could cover him for tonight. Casey didn't patrol so much though, he knew that he and April had a kid only because they had left a voice mail, on his phone to tell him. Little Shadow must be an adult by now but Raph had never seen her.

Raph was still angry at Donnie but when Don was ill he couldn’t seem to bring out that anger. "Rigel.... He's mine ain't he?... Ya never even told me about 'im... How the hell dat even happen!" He dropped the spoon back into the soup and crossed his arms, trying to keep his anger in check which was getting harder the more he thought about it.  
\---  
Don just looked down, on verge on crying again while fiddling his fingers. Only then a pair of thumbs went to wipe his impending tears. He saw a very confused Raphael in mask of sadness and anger. He returned to his seat, holding the bowl of porridge and the spoon in blank stare.

"I... You wouldn't believe me..." Don sniffled. "I... I got pregnant..."  
\---  
"How the hell dat even happen... and you left me because of that!" Raph was confused and angry and most of all hurt.

Did Donnie think he'd honestly care about that! He'd have loved to raise their son alongside his mother, he'd wanted kids so badly but knew it could never happen with Donnie so he never brought up the question. Now he found out that they HAD a son and he'd never been told about him!  
\---  
"... We... Leatherhead and I learned that... I was being experimented on... When I got captured." Don answered while looking away from Raph's gaze of anger. This is why he can't tell him the truth, Raph won't believe him. 

"... I'm... I'm sorry... I'm... I'm scared." He said while sobbing silently. He doesn't want Rigel to wake up and find him crying and he most likely attack his father again. "You will leave me if... If I told you a male like me got pregnant." He wiped his own tears as the other hand rubbing Rigel's head as comfort.  
\---  
Raph gently rubbed away Donnie’s tears but his expression was unreadable, hurt and anger swirling with sadness and regret. "You should have told me.... I loved you Don. I'm pissed that ya didn't think I'd love ya enough to stay with ya when you were caring our child though." He grunted and stood up again to face away from Don not wanting him to see how much of a mess his emotions were right now.  
\---  
Donnie tried to reach out to Raph to stay. "I... I'll tell you... everything." He said and whispered, "Please... Stay." He partly begged. He missed his ex husband so much, his feelings never changed to him. He missed his kisses, his touches, everything about the larger turtle. If only he is given a chance to marry him again, he will agree and never leave Raph ever again. Unfortunately the latter might not agree, as the broken hearted state is there, also the family is so strained.  
\---  
"I ain't leaving!" He snapped back before his anger soothed out, his temper was much shorter these days and he couldn't always hold it back like before. "I could never leave ya Don. Not like you did. I would have /loved/ to raise a child with ya, but ya never even asked. You getting kidnapped was my damn fault and yet you honestly thought I'd kick you out because you was carrying my child!" Raph wanted to both hug him and hit him so he just stayed still, tears in his eyes and an angry heartbroken look on his face. The two lover didn't know each other anymore it seemed and Raph didn't know what he was meant to do.  
\---  
"I'm... sorry. I'm sorry..." Don kept apologizing. His decisions seemed not to work well, Raph's angry at him and Rigel is angry at Raph. "We never had a plan to have a kid... It's so out of the norm of a male giving birth, that's why I ran away... I tried raising Rigel well but my job is not enough to support him... I left him in an orphanage... That's when I returned back... I decided a... Separation because I had to get Rigel again and the only thing to do is raise him alone because... I'm scared in what you think of me bearing a son when I shouldn't have... And got him when he was seven years old. That's when... When I met you again in the restaurant..." He confessed.  
\---  
"I /wanted/ kids with you. I just never said anything because I thought was impossible. An' it was only possible because I fucked up and you get captured by the foot!" Raph was crying as well but unlike Donnie his anger was still there. "When you came back I thought everything was fine again. We loved each other and then suddenly... You divorced me and years later I see you with a kid! Do ya have any idea how that looked. It looked like you’d moved on or had a god damn affair Donnie!"  
\--  
Don wanted to explain after but all he can do is cry. It really is his fault and no doubt about it. He bend forward, despite Raph being hesitated for Don to get closer to him, the patient just placed his head on his broad shoulder, and just cried and cried. Whenever he is on the verge of crying, he always leaned his head to his shoulder, it gives him a sense of comfort. He kept apologizing, "I never moved on... Despite that Rigel and I were together... I never had affairs... Cause to this day..." He sniffed. "To this very day... I still hope I will be with you again... Despite we're not together anymore... I never stop... hoping..." His tears soaked his shoulder as he sobbed.  
\---  
Raph froze for a moment but... Donnie in this position triggered memories. All their lives whenever Donnie cried he came and rested his head against Raph’s shoulder like that.

He remembered every time. When they were little and Donnie had gotten in trouble for taking the TV apart and not being able to put it back together. Every nightmare and horrible experience in their lives that they got through together... The night that Raph had saved him from the Foot...

Raph melted and did what he'd done every time in the past, he wrapped his arms around Donnie and nuzzled him gently. "Stop crying Donnie boy..." His own voice was shaking slightly as well like he could cry any time. "I'm sorry I never contacted you to find out the full story... I never moved on either... I tried but no one was as perfect as you. And that’s why I'm so pissed off about all this. We were perfect and then... We ain't the same people no more... Maybe just take it slow? I don't know if we can get back together after all this time, but I'd like to get to know ya again, Rigel too."  
\---  
Don can't help but feel that uncertainty Raph said made him hurt yet he just nodded as he continued to sob. "Al... Alright Raphie... I'm not going to leave you anymore... Just please say... You still love me..." He sniffed. "But... I still see you as the Raphie I still loved way back... I can still feel it..."

Unbeknownst to their eyes, Rigel is fully awake and can hear them. Rigel thought he had to help his mama, if this is what he wanted, no matter how much he hated his own father, then he'll do it.  
\---  
"/I/ ain't the same Donnie. The only thing I had since ya left me was my job. You had the kid ta look after. I ain't used to puttin others before myself no more. Rigel said ya even been in contact with Mike and Leo." He frowned as he pulled back slightly so that Donnie could see the cold eyes that looked a lot older than they should be. "I ain't part of the family no more. Hell. If Leo bumps into Nightwatcher he tries ta take me down like in one of the bad guys."  
\---  
Donnie placed his hands on Raph's cheeks and smiled despite the teary eyes and sniffling. "... No Raphie... You're still the same to me..." he spoke. "And... Actually, Leo noticed the Nightwatcher every time he goes out at night... But he didn't attack you. Because... I asked him not to."  
\---  
: "Well apparently he's a liar as well. I got so many damn bruises where he attacked me" Raph growled and pulled away unknowing that Leo was just trying to bring him back home all those times. "I ain't the same. It hurt so bad when we split up. I still love ya Don but I don't know if we can be together again. Let’s just start slow and see where we end up." Raph planned to just hang out like friends and then maybe if things went well then ho on a few dates. Start their relationship back from the beginning as two people who hadn't had their hearts broken.  
\---  
Don is supposed to reply back, but he felt he is voiceless, and sudden blockage of air happened in his lungs. He struggled to breathe by inhaling as much as he can, causing for him only to produce gruff sounds. His sight is getting darker again as all he see is the one he loved ever since. Then he saw his son, finally awake as well. He felt he can't move. He didn't have the chance to say goodbye. He hated it though, when Raph wanted to start all over again, his health is taking that chance away.  
\---  
Raph was out the room in a second and dragging a doctor back just as quickly, eyes wide and panicked seeing the one he loved despite everything slipping away into unconsciousness or worse. "Stay with me Donnie-boy." He had a pleading edge to his voice as he gripped Dons loose hand tightly, as if to anchor him to stay with them.  
\---  
"Mama! Mama... You can do it!" Rigel spoke beside his father, he can't lose the only person that cares to him. "Mama, stay for... Him." He said, he still doesn't have the guts to say Papa or Dad or any endearment.  
Donnie mouthed "I love you" before he succumbed to rest. It's revealed that Don took so much stress, specifically, crying, which caused his lungs to stress and have irregular breaths.  
\---  
Raph felt so guilty. It was his fault. Everything was. Rigel was the reason his family was torn and that was only possible because Raph had been too stupid to prevent Donnie from being kidnapped and experimented on. He wanted to tell Donnie that they could be happy and together again but didn't want to give him false hope when it might not happen. 

He stayed holding Donnie’s hand for a long time with tears behind his shit tight eyes before getting up quickly and grabbing his coat. "Look after him kid. I’ll be back tomorrow." He didn't want to put any more stress on Donnie to make him worse if he woke up.  
\---  
When Raph shut the door, Rigel whispered 'He left. Again.' He stared at his mama, he is very glad his mama is strong and able to pull together. "Don't worry mama, I'll bring him back the way you loved way back. I promise." He spoke softly. In his bag there is a notebook and pencil, he started to sketch something there the whole day.  
\---  
Raph slept in the day since his nights were filled by his Nightwatcher persona, but today he was having trouble sleeping and the little he did sleep was troubled and filled with Donnie as he worried over his ex husbands illness. With a sigh he got up and dug through his messy apartment until he found a tattered shoe box.

The box was special but for years had been shoved away along with Raph’s emotions. Inside the box, was his and Donnie’s life, held in still photographs. Growing up, going on dates and finally their wedding. Raph flicked through them all one by one, remembering each day that was in the small rectangle of memories.

And for the first time in years, the Nightwatcher cried.  
\---  
Remembered that his mom always look at the family albums, he had copies of every picture they had together with Raphael. It’s the first time Rigel sees his mom's loneliness of being separated from his husband.  
Now, it's nighttime and he knew at this time at night, Nightwatcher will show up. He asked his Aunt April to stay with Don for a while as he had a business to do.  
Confront the Nightwatcher and put him in his place.  
\---  
Raph had managed to get a little sleep before he changed back into his Nightwatcher gear, throwing some plain clothes under the seat of his bike as well so he could visit Donnie afterwards.

He once again locked away Raphael Hamato and fully submerged himself in his persona, trying not to think about his ex lying in the hospital with Rigel... His son...  
\---  
In the rooftops of the buildings and houses, there stood Rigel, well not the real Rigel, in a black suit similar to the Nightwatcher, but had a small cape on his shoulder.  
He only had one mission: To knock some sense to his dad.  
And return to his mama.

And at the right time, the adversary show up during one of the rescue a person from a gang member.  
\---  
Raph tied up the criminals and had dragged them out into the street where they would be found and taken to jail. He noticed the new suit and scoffed. Over the years many had tried to follow his example, none of them ever made it far. 

"Go home kid. I got this covered. Streets aint safe fer ametures after dark" He grunted after finishing up with the gang members and turning to regard the dark suited character.  
\---  
Rigel frowned inside his helmet. he is utterly pissed to his own father. "I aint here for them..." he said as he jumped, well it’s pretty handy his mama taught him voice synthesizers. his voice comes out to a more mature voice.

"I’m here for your head!!!" He shouted as he landed and threw out a tessen , aiming at Raph’s neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Raph quickly dodged and pulled out his chain to spin it menacingly. "Join the queue kid. You and every other wanna be villain in this city." He scoffed, aiming his bladed handle for his attacker’s legs, trying to trip him up and take him down with little effort. Damn kid only looked young so couldn't be that experienced against a trained fighter like Nightwatcher.  
\---  
Of course, Rigel didn't just barge in unprepared. He is unlike his father who just runs on adrenaline and not with brain cells. In his research, swords are effective weapons against a manriki. The moment Raph swung the chain Rigel instinctively jumped and attacked him close range with his tonfas.  
\---  
Raph dropped the chain to bring his arms up to defend against the tonfas. "Heh. Used to have a set of these as a kid." He grinned under his helmet. "Before I was allowed to play with the big boy weapons." He taunted as he twisted the one the wrong way, making the villain either do some fancy footwork to get out of it or to drop the weapon.  
\---  
Rigel gruffed. Cocky old man. To the possibility of the attacks he can do, there is one lesson his mama said that he learned it from his papa when they were young.  
He attacked his father's head with his own and jumped away from a good distance.

Simple headbutt makes wonders.  
\---  
Raph’s helmet was strong but that still shook him enough to let go of the weapon and watch the dark suited young man jump away from him. It was a street fighting move, crude but effective. One thing that Raph had to admit was that this guy had been trained in a few different styles. "Not bad kid. But ya hardly the first to try and take me out."  
\---  
"I’m not here to take you out." He said. "I’m here to give you a lesson." He stated, he smiled inside his helmet. "Three... Two... One..." He said as there is a machinery attached to Raph's arm and its blinking. It caused an explosion that moment.  
\---  
Raph jerked away in surprise as his arm seemed to explode, blowing a chunk of his armour clear off and hurting, possibly having burns on his arm underneath. "Shit." where the hell did he got hold of miniature explosives!  
\---  
Rigel smirked as he charged at his adversary and throws his tonfas away, with a tanto, he charged and pinned the larger turtle.  
\---  
Raph’s sai were out in an instant to catch the tanto in the prongs and stop them from piercing his skin through the thick armor. The kid had skills that was sure, having to roll with the momentum to avoid him from keeping him pinned tight.  
\---  
The moment Raph gained the upper strength, Rigel backed out and quickly leg sweep the fuck out of his father.  
\---  
Raph was expecting that move and jumped the leg sweep at aim a kick at Rigel’s chest to knock him down and try and pin him to the floor.  
\---  
Rigel gasped in pain and collapsed on the floor, too late when the bigger turtle pinned him. He quickly retaliated, used his feet to kick him at the butt, literally, causing Raph to crash on the wall.  
\---  
Raph rolled so that his shell took all the impact and he slid to the floor to swing back onto his feet. "Ya good kid. I'll give ya that."  
\---  
"Part of the genes." He spoke while running towards him and attacks.  
"You think you owned these rooftops? You're nothing but a disturbance in the community." Rigel said as he gained the upper hand and slammed Raph into the wall.  
\---  
Raph growled deeply and the force of the slam cracked his helmet. "I'm putting punks in their place. I've been doing my job since before you was born. So back off." He kneed Rigel hard before shoving him away. "If you got a problem with that then I'll take you down too. If ya just here to fight me then I got no time to waste on the likes of you."  
\---  
Rigel laughed. "You’re one of those people that doesnt even care to the people... Especially to the ones that loved you." He said as he attacked again. "Everyone has a weakness... Especially to the so called heroes like you... Well they say that but you're just a psycho for justice." He frowned.  
\---  
"I don't have no one to protect but my city... The one time I did some nutcase like you put an end to it!" Raph growled. Seeing red as the other mentioned people who loved him. Donnie... No one was ever going to hurt him again, especially not because of him. His attacks were getting more violent, Nightwatcher had been known to put aggressive criminals in prison if needed. Which ironically was how he'd found out about Donnie.  
\---  
"Heh. You and I are alike... In so many ways... Name's Nyx if you're interested." Rigel said. "Well, I guess playtime is over... For now. Goodbye... Raphael." He spoke and threw smoke pellets. And he’s gone, like vanished into thin air.  
\---  
Raph’s growl cut off into stunned silence. Shit. This punk knew who he was... Donnie was in danger again...

He took his time getting to his bike and then home, twisting and turning to make sure he wasn't followed but he knew it didn't make much difference if his identity was known. It was early morning but as soon as he got in he rang Donnie and waited for him to pick up.  
\---  
Donnie is reading a book, as he waited for the two boys, Raphael and Rigel. He wondered if Rigel took an overtime at his work... About Raph, he knew about his vigilante duty, still, he is worried to him.  
\---  
He stopped by his thoughts when his cellphone rang. And it’s beloved husband... Ex husband. He pressed answer. "Hello, Raphie?"  
\---  
"Don? I... Don't think I'm coming over today... Patrol was pretty hectic, ya know? I'll try and make it tomorrow?"  
\---  
Don's happy aura got in the opposite instead. He wanted Raph to visit him, he makes his stay bearable and he wanted to see his beloved again. "But... You promised you'll... Okay. I understand." He said then didn’t wait for the other line to reply. He just cut the call as he is too upset.  
\---  
Raph sighed and slowly put the phone back on the hook. He was really happy to try and get Donnie back in his life, but his job had almost gotten Donnie killed once and he couldn't risk it happening again. He knew Donnie may hate him though... Maybe he should try and go…  
\---  
Rigel called his mama as he is on his way to the hospital. He heard his mama stutter, big sign he is upset. He knew one person that can do this.

He got Raph's number just in case he fucked up from his mom. He knew it that father of his will take things in this way. He wanted Raph to visit don everyday to make his mama happy.  
\---  
Raph wanted to be by Don’s side constantly, even debating taking some time off his job and maybe asking someone to cover for him... Even debating crawling back to Leo for a one time favour. But this Nyx character had put a stop to that, it was too dangerous now. If he knew his identity that meant he was being watched and he couldn't lead his enemies to Donnie... Never again.  
\---  
He heard the line is open, seemed that his dad answered it. "This is Rigel. What the hell did you said to my mom?! He’s freaking upset!" He said, being livid. "The only thing you can do is get your ass there! You only have one job Raph! One job!"  
\--  
"The doctors told me that ma's recovery got faster when you visited him." He lastly said before he shut his phone. Seemed that he got Don's upset mode quirks as well.  
\---  
He'd been alone for so many years and now, Donnie left /him/ and yet his kid demanded that he drop everything and come rushing over, he had his own life to deal with. Raph felt bad for not visiting Donnie though, but it was for his own good. He just wanted to make sure nothing happened to him and if he had a new enemy watching him he needed to know that they didn't find out about his family.  
\---  
Rigel arrived at the hospital and visited his mother. "Hey, ma..." He smiled as he got closer. Donnie's eyes widened as he noticed bruises to his son's body. "What happened? Did someone hurt you?" His mama panicked but he tried to calm Don down. "Ma, its alright... I just fell from the stairs because its... Wet." Rigel reasoned. Don stared, his eyes full of worry. "You should be careful. Let me treat you. No buts Mister." Don said then got his medical kit from his side table. It’s better if he take off his mind about Raph. As much as this is all of his fault, he wanted to spend his time with his beloved, talking, laughing, going to dates... Like what they used to do.  
\---  
It was hours later before Raph had decided that he needed to see to Donnie. What if that Nyx character had already found Donnie and was going to get to him anyway.

He wrapped up his arm that now had pretty bad burns from the miniature explosive that was used on him last night, not to mention some pretty deep bruises that luckily mostly were covered by his clothes.  
\---  
After a quick stop at the shops he arrived at the hospital with some more purple tulips as an apology for saying that he wasn't coming. "Am I still welcome here?"  
\---  
Don and Rigel stared at the newcomer. The ex wife gasped at the bandages hidden from his shirt, also small bandages in his arm. "Of course you're welcome..." he smiled. "But Raphie, what happened?" He asked worriedly after patching Rigel up.  
\---  
Raph looked down at his bandages and was too embarrassed to admit that he was beaten by some kid, not wanting to worry Don either. "Don't worry about it. I came off my bike a little fast is all.”  
\---  
When Raph got closer, Don quickly observed his wounds. "Stay still. Don't move." He sternly said, he used to be his medic, he always had been. The wife got his medicine kit, he always is ready in anywhere he goes. Part of the doctor turtle in the group it seems. He gently unwrap the bandages, revealing burns and cuts. "You should be more careful Raphie..." Don said with concern and started cleaning it.

Rigel stared at his parents, to be honest, it’s an endearing sight, especially when his father lied about what caused it yet he is the one responsible to it.  
\---  
Raph sighed and let Donnie see to his injuries, knowing full well that he didn't really have a choice. "It's not that bad Don. I've had worse in the past and dealt with it on my own..." He stopped when he saw his ex wife give him /that/ look, the one that meant he already lost the argument before it began.  
\---  
But still Raphie..." Don looked down, very concerned to his ex husband. He wrapped fresh new bandages to the main wound before going to the minor ones.  
"Just please be careful... I... I don’t want to lose you." Don whispered and had a blush on his face.  
\---  
"Ya ain’t gonna lose me Don... I told ya we're gonna get through this and see what happens." He wasn't sure if he could pull his heart together enough to be a couple like before, but he was going to try and at least be friends and see where it goes. It would be nice to kinda get to know his long lost son as well.  
\---  
Don just looked down, seemed neutral in what he had said and nodded. He continued to patch Raph's wounds. Rigel on the other hand, squinted his eyes to his father. He is not happy by his answer.

The doctor came in with results in his hand. "Seemed that your health is greatly improving, Mr. Donatello. I predicted that because of the severity of your illness, you will be bedridden for months or possibly years. There must've had an intervention that uplifts you." He smiled and gave some prescriptions before taking his leave. Don just blushed while fidgeting his fingers. He knew Raph is his "intervention".  
\---  
Raph smiled at the good new, trying to hope that he was the only reason that donnie was getting better. If Donnie could leave then maybe... Maybe they could try going out on a 'second' first date? Just hang out and learn a little about what each others been doing all this time... But would it be safe if that kid from last night know that he cares for Donnie... "That’s great Don" He said simply, a soft warm smile on his face.  
\---  
Donnie blushed like a school girl. It reminded when they first admit their feelings to each other and when Raph shows him affections for the first time. It makes him blush nonstop.

Rigel knew the first obvious thing his parents will do, going on dates again. Well if he wanted his mama happy again then... "By the way, Mama... I'll be over to Uncle Mikey for a couple of days after you get better. You two can eat together or something... Just don't stress yourself alright?" Rigel said while rubbing his Mama's hand.  
\---  
"Oh, uh... Ya ain’t sticking around then?" Raph asked their son while trying not to fidget too much. Shit! Him and Donnie were going to be going out together to do stuff... Alone! It was hard enough to be around Donnie as just friends as it was, would he overstep the mark if they were alone just hanging out…  
\---  
Rigel sighed and stood up. "Nope. Too busy to do so as I'm helping him to move to their new home." He said blatantly "But I'll check on Mama from time to time... I swear if you hurt my Mama I'll!" He threatened but Donnie grabbed his wrist. "We'll be fine, my son. Raph maybe be rowdy and gruff, but he's not that bad." He explained. Rigel smiled, "I'll be gone to work soon, I'll just drop off some food for you two to chow on." He said then kissed Don's forehead before taking his leave for his work, after 20 minutes the food arrived via delivery.  
\---  
Raph accepted the delivery and served it out for him and Donnie to share, nervous now since this felt a little like a 'date' even though they were still in the hospital. "So... uh. Mikeys moving?" He really hadn't kept in touch since he and Donnie split up. Donnie was the only one who accepted him as the nightwatcher so there didn't seem much point into seeing the others and getting into an argument... Especially now that he knew he'd missed so much of their lives…  
\---  
"Yes, they planned it after Leo proposed to Mikey..." Donnie said while opening the take out but Raph aided him and initiate to feed him again. He only fidgeted his fingers as he ate a spoonful. "... Actually, Mikey called me and... He said they will take care of everything... Just for us... To have a vacation... If you wanted to." Donnie looked away, blushing, he knew Raph being the Nightwatcher is important to him, he do wish really bad for them to have a quality time together, to make up the many years they are separated and maybe... Just maybe they can sort it out again and him becoming his husband again.  
\---  
"So... They're engaged now?" Damn he's missed a lot... He knew that Leo and Mikey had been in a relationship, but it never seemed /that/ serious and Leo didn't seem that keen on marriage but. "Wait. You told them I was coming back to see you?" It was obvious that Donnie would tell them but Raph wasn't sure if he wanted back in to the family after all the bad history between them now. "I... Sorry Don. I can't leave the city right now. It's too dangerous and people need the Nightwatcher more than ever."  
\---  
"Yes... They seemed to be aware even if I didn't tell about it. And... Rigel probably filled in the details as well." He said shyly. "You don't know but... Our family misses you, Raphie. It's just... Felt missing without their temperamental yet passionate brother." Don sighed especially upon hearing Raph's decline to the invitation. "It's okay... That vacation is just nothing..." He spoke, his fingers fumbled inside the sheets, putting two passports with plane tickets in between and slid it softly under his leg.


	4. Chapter 4

not hurt. Then, Don squeaked at the question. "Uhm... I'm writing a story... I planned to publish a book." He smiled as he is writing the part where the couple met again in the hospital with their kid. He felt Raph leaned closer to read what he is writing. "Oh, I had a book to recommend to you, you should try to read My Little Star." He said, as he is not revealing who really wrote it. He wanted his inspirations to read the book he wrote. Rigel already read it as a kid, he wanted Raph to read it as well.  
\---  
Raph scoffed at he book recommendation. "I ain't as smart as you Don, but I can read better than suggesting a kids book." Donnie hide the book before Raph could see what exactly he was writing about so Raph just shrugged. "Ya want some help packing? Ya getting out of here today aren't you?"  
\---  
Don stared at Raph. He is obviously hurt by what he said. He tried to distract himself by what he had said. It hit him so hard, harder than book critics had ever said about his book.

"Y-Yes... Uhm... I'm gonna pack..." He stuttered. He shut the notebook and slowly standing up, his knees gave up and wanting to hold on to something. Or someone, which is Raph.  
\---  
Raph was quick to dash forwards and catch Donnie as his knees gave out on him. "Woah, easy Don. Ya ok?" He was alright to leave the hospital wasn't he? "Maybe ya should sit back down." Raph sat him back down and sat next to him, worried about if his ex was really ready to leave.  
\---  
Don nodded and finally able to support himself. He loved when his hands grazed to his former husband's muscles. So yummy.  
He blushed, realizing he's been touching it too long. "S-Sorry..." He said before going to get his bag. Don, you got to stop ogling to Raph. Well, it ain't his fault he chose a sexy man.  
\---  
“Don' need to apologize Donnie boy. Ya sure you're strong enough to leave? I only got my bike and I don' want you falling off." He warned. Hmmm maybe it would be better if he sat Don in front of him in his lap so that he could hold onto him while he was riding instead of relying on him to hold onto him from behind.  
\---  
"I-I'm alright Raphie..." He said and started to pack. This is so great! Raph and him will have a lunch date! All things are set and apparently, Rigel paid his bill in advance. They approached the motorcycle, it's been a while since he rode Raph's bike.  
\---  
Raph packed Don’s bags up before handing him a spare helmet and lifting him up onto the bike so he could settle behind him. "Comfy? Hold on tight." He grinned, it had been so long since he'd ridden with someone and he enjoyed resting his head on Donnies shoulder only so he could see better of course. He maybe revved a bit more than necessary, which he kept telling himself was NOT to show off to Donnie, before pulling out of the parking lot towards town so they could have lunch.  
\---  
Don squeaked again when he got hoisted by Raph and landed on his lap, causing mama turtle to blush like no tomorrow. "Raphie!" He said before holding tight on his arms as he drives. He gripped a little tight to Raph's muscular arms due to the speed Raph had. His adrenaline got slowed down when they approached a restaurant.

When they had dates, the motorcycle is the usually vehicle they used, Don remembered how he hugged Raph from behind as they course to their next destination like restaurants, gardens, etc.

As they are being approached inside, a kid went to Don and pulled his pants. His mother went to assist the kid. "My son wanted you to autograph his shirt. Is that okay?" Don just nodded as he was given a marker.  
\---  
Raph raised his eyebrows as he watched Donnie bend down and sign the kids shirt. "What's that all about?" He'd have known if Donnie was famous or something the amount he had to flick through papers and the radio for the news. He managed to find them a good table for two and waited for Don to finish up whatever he was talking about to the kids mother.  
\---  
"I'm sorry about that..." He said sheepishly before sitting down and stares at the happy kid having his now prized possession and saying thank you to his mother. The waiter arrived to get their order. Don can tell Raph wondered why that kid approached him like he was a famous person.  
He seriously got hurt that time he denied to read his book, well, Orion's book. That book came true, Rigel found his parents or their paths crossed again like in the book.  
\---  
Raph gave his order but was still looking curious at Donnie. "Why'd he want ya autograph? You well known around here or something?" Seriously He'd know if any of his family had made it big wouldn't he? There definitely hadn't been mention of a Donatello in the news, that was sure.  
\---  
Don just looked down, twiddling his fingers. "i'm..." He sighed. "I wrote a book. That's all." He answered shyly. He doesn't want to admit that Orion is Donatello, also the fact Raph hurt his feelings because he doesn't want to read the book. It's the book he got his son a good life, its the book he made to get through depression and its the book Rigel really loved.  
\---  
"Oh yeah? I didn't know ya had a book out... I'll have to give it a read." He smiled brightly, unknowing that he'd already turned it down earlier. "At least one of us made it big then."  
\---  
Donnie looked at him. Hnnghh, that's the book he wanted him to read that he just scoffed off! He calmed himself. And then... "You should ask Rigel to borrow the book I wrote. I'm sure he'll lend it to you." He replied. "You were a lot famous, people talk about you in the news, in the magazines... Being so called the "dark prince, protector of all". He said, looking down. "The persona you can't leave."  
\---  
"Ay, Guess I will... And Nightwatchers famous, not me. Nightwatcher don't exactly pay the bills though. I work fixing motorbikes part time. So ya probably got a lot more glamourous life then me." He pointed out, since he lived in a small studio apartment in a not so nice part of town. His daytime life was the opposite of his nights, people saw him as a bit of a bum who barely worked and never really saw any friends or brought anyone home.  
\---  
Don smiled, he really wanted to hold his hand and just like a cute couple like before. Like Raph had said, they were so perfect. And he broke everything.  
"It's not... I got an incomplete home." Don answered. He wanted to bring Raph home and start all over. But he knew he'll decline.  
"If you needed anything, I'm just a call away, Raphie." Don reassured, if he wanted a place to stay or even a job, he can help him.  
\---  
"Nah It's fine. Ya know me Donnie Boy, I like to earn things myself." And that included Donnie back, he was going to make sure they earned their relationship back. "Besides, ya still got a family, a great life and kid that adores ya. Sounds pretty complete ta me." It sounded perfect to Raph, just what he really wanted. But he wasn't ready to throw his heart back on the line just yet. That was twice as scary and dangerous to him than anything he'd done as the Nightwatcher.  
\---  
Complete he said. Rigel doesn't have a father to look upon and he had to raise him alone and forget the pain he had cause and was feeling. It’s very incomplete. Every time people say his life is complete and happy because he is wealthy enough and had a good home and career and he raised his son well. He didn't realized he starts to cry and the emotions gets to him after he bottled it up since the day they met again.  
"It’s incomplete because I didn't have you."  
\---  
Raph felt like shit when he saw Donnie cry and the words cut him like a knife. "I'm sorry Don... I don't mean..." He reached over and grabbed his shoulder gently, trying to comfort him. "I ain't going anywhere Donnie. I promise. I'm back and I won't stay away no more." Honestly he'd wanted to see Donnie again for a long time but his wounded heart and pride always stopped him. Donnie broke his heart and he'd never known why, until now he'd never really thought about Donnie being upset about it as well.  
\---  
Don sniffed and wipes his tears away. "I’m... I’m sorry." He acted like a crying child. The order arrived after and Don had calm down. "I ruined our date." He said ashamed.  
\---  
"Stop apologizing. Ya fine." Raph assured him with a sad smile. "You haven't ruined nothing... I never... I guess I didn't really think how hard it's been for you too." Try not to dwell on the fact he called it a date Raph. It's just a dinner date. Not the kind you secretly want it to be.  
\---  
Don touched Raph's hand, intertwining his fingers to his. He missed his warm touch that calms him down. He knew Raph will retract his hand away and it’s pains him whenever he thought about it. His other hand was used for eating.  
\---  
Raph did pull his hand away to eat, but halfway through the meal he brought it back to rest over Donnie’s. "I missed ya Don. Never understood why ya called it off." He admitted while stroking Don's hand with his thumb. "We got a lot a catching up to do."  
\---  
"I know." He admitted, enjoying the touch Raph is giving him. "We had all the time Raphie... I... I always still love you... I don't know if you feel the same... Every time I remember when we were in the same bed... I... I realized how lonely and how wrong my decision was." He explained.  
\---  
"Ya didn't do so bad though Don. Ya got a book out and did a great job bringing up the kid. Ya got ya family around all the time...We're still friends. Not lonely no more." He conveniently skirted around the fact that Donnie said that he always had and still did love him. He loved him the same back, but he wasn't ready to risk another heartbreak.  
\---  
Don’s eyes flashed in pain by the word friends. This... He felt its not a date after all. He rubbed his chest to make himself feel better. He doesn’t want to go back to the hospital again. He finished eating after, their hands still intertwined.  
\---  
"You okay, Don?" Raph was concerned when he saw the other rubbing his chest like that. " 's still hurting? Maybe we should just get ya home?" He suggested helpfully, hoping that Don wouldn't mind him staying over for a few hours so they could keep talking and sorting out their relationship now.  
\---  
"I’m okay, Raphie..." He said, he wanted to stay longer and talked to him especially about their relationship. He breathes slowly to calm himself again.  
"Do you have any questions about Rigel or anything?" He asked. "I think this is the appropriate time for you to know about... About our son."  
\---  
"It's still weird to think about... Ya know I always wanted us to have a kid? And now we do he's all grown up and hates me." Raph laughed sadly and shook his head. "That's Karma I guess. Just wish I'd been there when he grew up... Does he know about... My job?"  
\---  
"It’s my fault... I made Rigel's childhood unhappy... If only I could turn back time..." He sighed. "I still see how lonely Rigel is, I tried to be a mother and a father... But he seemed secluded, especially if I talk about his love life... He does not share it with me much..." He said. "Before, Nightwatcher was his idol until I told him the truth when he got a little older, he starting to dislike Nightwatcher... Because his father is somewhere out there bashing heads than coming back... That’s what he said." He looked down.  
\---  
"Kids don't like to talk about stuff like that to their parents. Remember how reluctant we were to tell Splinter about us two?" He laughed, remembering how awkward they had been as teenagers, sneaking around behind their Master’s back and trying to find time away from their brothers. He sighed though when he hear how his son thought of him. "If I'd known about him, I would have been there. I feel like shit you had to do that yaself."  
\---  
"I understand... But I always reminded him I’m here to help..." He said. "His boyfriend is away, studying his masters. It’s been hard in their long distance relationship, to the point Rigel got depressed as his love is too busy to get his attention." He explained. "I know Raphie... You would be a better father than I am... ‘Cause Rigel's soul is alike to yours."  
\---  
"Nah. I'm sure ya a great dad. Rigel is lucky to have a dad like you." He meant that too, he bet he'd had make a terrible dad himself, Rigel was probably better off with just Donnie. "So... What's this boyfriend like then?" He was definitely going to do a thorough check up on him, make sure he was a good guy for his son.  
\---  
"I... I still want you to be his father... and I’m his mother." He smiled. "His boyfriend is named Draco, he is studying for being a lung doctor. To personality... He is close to being leo, minus the broody serious thing." He chuckled.  
\---  
"A doctor huh? Sounded like a good guy if Leo's anything to go by." He figured he'd still do a check up anyway, just in case. He gave a little chuckle to himself when he remembered something from the past. "When we were younger I always figured ya like Leo." He admitted while shaking his head. "It's why I always used ta fight him so much. Trying to win ya affection I guess."  
\---  
Don smiled, Draco is a sweet kid. Ri and him had been known since kids, like Raph and him.  
He got completely surprised when Raph said about Leo. He chuckled, "He liked Mikey ever since we were tots Raphie... He never deny such blue eyes. I always... Uhm... Liked it when you're making an effort for my attention... But I always looked at you... Especially when you worked out." He said then realizing it, he covered his mouth by saying such... Sexual things. It’s like he’s been ogling raph ever since.  
\---  
"I was too busy trying to get ya attention to notice he liked Mikey." Raph just laughed though at Donnie’s slip. "I noticed. Ya always did love my muscles, didn't ya Donnie boy." He teased, not meaning to sound slightly flirty even though that was how it turned out.  
\---  
Don blushed like no tomorrow. This is the trademark Raphie had when they were dating and he admitted, he misses his flirts. "Uhm..." He nodded, he loved Raph's big muscles. "I like it when I touched it." He admitted shyly.  
\---  
Raph shifted slightly in his seat before noticing the time. "It's getting late, I should be getting you home." He pointed out, finishing the last of his drink. Maybe he could go back to Don’s house for a coffee or something before patrol…  
\---  
Don wished they can stay longer. "Okay." He smiled, seemed that Raph rejected his advances. He wanted to offer Raph to stay in his house for the night, just them talking about their relationship, their family and their son. He thinks Rigel is home as well. Might as well bring him a takeout.  
\---  
Raph waited for Donnie to get the takeout for their son before loading it onto the bike and letting Donnie climb on behind him. He had to ask and wait for Donnie to give him directions before he sped off down the road, loving the old familiar feeling of Donnie holding onto him tightly as he swerved through traffic.  
\---  
Don embraced Raph's hips as he told him the directions while they are on the road. After turns and the sound of roaring engine, they ended up in a big red house. Don saw Rigel watering the plants before noticing them and opened the gate for them to pass. He wanted to just remained hugging to Raph that way but he sighed. Bliss is quite short.  
\---  
Raph whistled as he looked up at the big red house, parking and taking his time admiring the place. "Jeez, ya must be some big time author." This house was amazing! Don must have been rich as hell! "I been in hotels less fancy than this!"  
\---  
Don blushed and held his hand to accompany him to his... Or their home. Raph is always welcomed if he wants to.  
"Rigel, baby... Raph wanted to borrow my first book if it's okay with you." Don shyly asked his son. Rigel looked at Raph and realized it. "Alright, I have a clean copy. I will not let him borrow my first book." He said as they went inside. The house is clean and wide as there are only a few things inside.  
\---  
Donnie’s house was basically the exact opposite of Raph’s small cramped and messy apartment. "Jeez this place is huge!" He seriously couldn't get over all this. How had Don made it this big without him noticing!  
\---  
"Not really... I still prefer our old home... But, you can stay here if you want. We got a room more." He said sheepishly. Rigel went downstairs, with a book on his hand. "Here." He said, giving him a hardbound copy of the book "My Little Star". "You take care of it. That book is special to me." Rigel seriously spoke.   
Don must wait until it clicked to him.  
\---  
Raph looked confused at the children’s book in his hands. But this book was by Orion, not... "You're Orion!" Raph was shocked and turned to stare in amazement at his ex wife. Orion was a famous children's author who had spread in the media like wildfire after his first book. So this was why that kid asked for Donnie’s autograph, and why Donnie suggested he read this kids book!  
\---  
Rigel had a smug look. Heh, seemed his Dad doesn't even know who Orion is. "Uhm... Yes, the book I recommended to you that you declined... Is my book." He said. Rigel squinted his eyes. "You declined Mama's book?!" He said, starting to get livid. "Calm down, baby, it's okay. Your papa doesn't know." He said. Rigel took deep breaths to calm his anger. "I'll bring some snacks." Rigel said to his mom with a smile before going to the kitchen.  
"Rigel had anger management issues before and he... Took some sessions to control it..." He said, smiling as he intertwined his hand with Raph's. "I told you he is a baby Raph with my face."  
\---  
Raph looked down at the book and shifted awkwardly. "i wouldn't have turned it down if I'd have known. I just thought you were telling me to read a kid’s book since I never read." He admitted with embarrassment. "Wish anger management worked that well for me." He squeezed Donnies hand slightly as he put the book into his backpack. "I'll read it tonight" He promised.  
\---  
Don sat down in the couch, bringing Raph to sit down as well. Their hands still are locked together. He is smiling, happy that they are holding hands. "I know..." he giggled. "I'm Orion. It was the name of the constellation where the star Rigel was in." He explained. "I'm the one who keep his control in check. Maybe I should do the same to you then?" He said, rubbing his fingers against Raph's big ones.

"Raph... Can you stay here for a night?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I'm back haha I had forgotten to update some of the rps. Also, Rigel's Revenge might slow a while since it's been a while since Kame and I did this roleplay.

Raph sighed at the offer to stay over for the night. "I don't know Don... I should really patrol." Maybe he could just keep an ear to the radio and go if he hears something big going down though... "Maybe when ya better you could come patrol with me? Just like the old days?" He hadn't ran with any of his family in years. He was still too surprised that Donnie was the famous Orion to even think about the fact they was sat there holding hands.  
\---  
"You should accept his offer you know." Rigel said, bringing some lemon cakes and tea. "If Mom wanted you as company, that I won't argue in that... As long you don't screw up." He threatened but not picking a fight as he saw Don's worry coming again. He doesn't want to stress his mother's health, he just want a point across.  
"You go with him Mama, I bet the fresh air at night is better as there is less smoke." Rigel suggested. Don blinked and nodded, smiling brightly.  
\---  
"When he's better." Raph nodded, making it clear that he wouldn't if there was any chance of Donnie not being well enough for it. "The offers up for you too you know." He pointed out to his son. "If. I don't know. You wanna go for a ride or a run sometime..." He should really try and get to know his son some more.  
\---  
Now, Rigel is taken aback. He blinked. His uhh... Father is offering him for a ride?  
"Uhh... Sure." Rigel said, his decision made Donnie smiled. He vowed to make his Mama happy, even though he will be with the father he despised. "Just let me know when." He said before excusing himself to go upstairs for experiments.  
"I... I never thought Rigel would agree..." Don giggled. "So uhm... Are you going to stay for the night?" He said, giving the puppy eyes to his ex husband.  
\---  
"Don't look at me like that" He blushed slightly as he had to look away, because those puppy dog eyes went right to his not so cold heart. "I'll try. But if something comes on the radio that seems important I'll need to go." He said seriously, not about to put the city in danger to stay here. But if the city could do fine without him for one night then he wouldn't mind staying here instead of going home.  
\---  
"What? I'm just staring at you." Don said 'obliviously'. "Raphie, you worried too much..." He spoke. Then he retracted it. "I'm sorry... That sounded selfish..." He said. But the butterflies in his stomach is still there. He had this very weird impulse, his heart is beating fast. He just let his heart decide, he leaned and kissed Raph, a simple peck on the lips. "... And uhmm... Thank you."  
\---

Raph flushed and jerked mainly out of surprise from the kiss. It was good, just took him by surprise."No. no problem Don." He stuttered from embarrassment like a little school girl before grabbing one of the cakes that Rigel had brought in as a distraction.  
\---  
Don blushes like no tomorrow. He fumbled his fingers. "Uhm... W-We'll s-set up y-your room l-later. Is t-there anything y-you like to e-explore h-here?" He never stop stuttering, it’s a sweet kiss, and it seemed Raph is not angry about it. "I... Uh... S-supposed to uhm... I k-kept it... Hidden but... I want to g-give it to y-you now." He said.  
\---  
"G.Give me me what?" Raph asked, now heavily distracted from the kiss and not quite able to meet Donnie eyes because of his embarrassment. They shouldn't have kissed, it was too soon. Raph’s heart didn't know whether he wanted it or was too scared to hope they could really get back together.  
\---  
"A... Uhm... A motorcycle." He answered quickly. It's supposed to be his gift to Raph in their anniversary, based on the motorcycle Raph wanted badly that time. He still worked on it even though they are divorced, he already written this on his will if Raph and him will not see each other till the end.  
"The one you said you really wanted beside the one I gave you that you are using now."  
\---  
"Woah..." Raph stared at the beautiful bike that Donnie revealed to him. It was perfect! The make and model he'd wanted but with some obvious 'Donnie-tech' improvements. "Don this thing’s amazing!" Seriously he couldn't believe Donnie finished this thing even all these years after they split up.  
\---  
Don smiled, he is glad he is able to give it to his husband. He's happy he made Raph happy once again. He hoped that working on this despite they separated shows he still loves him. "I'm glad you like it... I'm very glad." He spoke shyly until he squeaked when Raph gave him a bear hug.  
\---  
Raph was so happy he just couldn't help himself with the hug. Unfortunately for Donnie he managed to stop himself giving the genius a big kiss just in time and just blushed as he let him go. "Uh, sorry." He muttered in embarrassment before going to get a better look at the amazing gift he'd been given.  
\---  
Don blushed but smiled. Raph does that when he is extremely happy. "It's okay... I missed that hug." He said, watching Raph check the motorcycle.  
Rigel saw the bear hug and he can tell his mother is "blooming". Like he is definitely in love all over again. As much as he wanted to have a rematch with Nightwatcher, he'll stop for a while for them to make up the lost time.  
He remembered, he never told anyone but Draco and April about his wish, the only wish he want to came true, then he can move on and ready to face death every day. He wished to see his parents got married again, seeing his parents facing the minister and announcing them in matrimony again. He really wanted to see it happen. At least, the progress is starting to happen.  
\---  
Raph noticed Rigel and grinned as he got an idea. "Hey, what do you say we give this baby a test drive tomorrow. You up for a ride with me kid?" It could be a good excuse to spend time with the son he'd never known. Plus he really did want to test out his new 'baby'. The old one was his favorite mainly because it was the first one Donnie made for him, but he loved this one just as much.  
\---  
Rigel shrugged "sure." he said. "in exchange, you dont go patrol." he spoke. raph might do a stupid excuse and leave his mama again. he wanted to see raph with his mama often in this home to accompany him, like what parents should. its hard that he went home from work to see one parent.  
\---  
"I already told your mama. If Something comes on the radio that I need to help with then I gotta go. Time doesn't stop for me to get a break." He said firmly, now having both Donnie AND Rigel telling him to not go on patrol.  
\---  
"no. give me the radio." he ordered, it felt weird, as this is both wrong and right, ordering his father to give the device.  
"I don’t want you to abruptly leave my mama. If you want to get close to me, this is the only thing I can ask you every time you spend time with my mom."  
\---  
"No." He said sharply, narrowing his eyes at the younger turtle dangerously. "People are out there suffering or dying every night. I ain't gonna leave them unprotected to sit here playing happys with..." 'A son I should have know all my life and the turtle who broke my heart'. He trailed off and took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I think I should just leave."  
\---  
Rigel squinted his eyes, don is surprised as Raph walks to the door. "Raph please..." Don said, on the verge of crying. He is trying his best to make it up to him, to the past years of loneliness.  
But Raph just passed don and left. leaving don crying, Don stared at his son, pain all over his face and just run to his room.  
\---  
Raph stormed out and got on his bike, feeling like shit for leaving Donnie crying, but the other had done the same to him all those years ago. He didn't even feel like patrolling tonight, but maybe it could get his mind off what had just happened. He'd have to make it up to them somehow. In the mean time his suited up and went out for patrol, instead of staying in and having a nice night with Donnie if there wasn't much crime like he'd planned.  
\---  
Rigel climbed upstairs and sees don fainted. He panicked and checked his signs, he is breathing yet shallow. He called the doctor, and the couple Leo and Mikey as he had "business" to do in the rooftops.  
After kissing his mama’s forehead, he suited up before darkness enveloped him. Someone is going to pay.  
\---  
Just as Raph expected it was another slow night. If it wasn't for his moody son he's be sitting back at Donnie’s house talking and hanging out with Donnie and trying to sort out what they were going to do now. He couldn't just leave now he knew Donnie was ill and that they had a son. He made his way across the rooftops and before he knew it he was overlooking the large house he'd left only an hour before, hoping that his ex would forgive him and didn't just cry himself to sleep.  
\---  
It wasn't long when Rigel, or disguised as Nyx, saw the Nightwatcher watching his home. He is going to pay. Raph seemed to enjoy torturing his mother, he won't forgive for what he did!  
He latched from a higher building as he had a clear target of the Nightwatcher. He pulled out a manriki like his father's but had a ball of spike in the end, like that Japanese girl in the movie Kill Bill. He will give a definite warning. He spins the manriki and with enough speed, he throws it right at his father's head.  
\---  
Raph was so lost in his own thoughts about Donnie that he barely had time to dodge the attack before the spiked ball made contact with his helmet. "Shit!" He rolled out of the way and had his own weapon out in break neck speed as he caught sight of who it was. He needed to get this kid away from Donnie’s house before his son, and wife? got hurt. If Nyx know who he was then he would probably know about his family and he wasn't going to let them get hurt again. Not because of him. "You again? The hell you want from me kid." He was subtly moving so that he could direct the fight away from his family’s house.  
\---  
Rigel is so angry he didn't respond. He spins his manriki threateningly. "You're gonna pay in what you did." He whispered. "I will not let you be with my mother again." He thought and threw the manriki, only to be disappointed Raph dodged it. Nyx jumped to face him. "What's the matter? That house is important to you?" He asked. "Or... Someone in that house is important to you?" He said to rile his father. He knew him as he got a piece of blueprint from him. He knew his temper as he got it as well. He hated the fact that he is almost a clone of him. He had to teach him a lesson to not mess with his mother's feelings and his family.  
\---  
Raph’s head spun from confusion enough for Nyx to get in a good hit with his weapon that made a fair size dent in his armor. "What the hell you talking about!?" Lots of people wanted revenge against him, but none of them for being with their mothers! Though when the other mentioned the house his blood ran cold and his anger flared up. "That’s none of your fucking business!" He saw red as he charged straight for Nyx, angry, but also scared for what could happen if he went after his family.  
\---  
"BRING IT ON YOU BASTARD!" He screamed, throwing his manriki beside and charged with his tonfas. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!" Rigel yelled as strength by strength is the turning point as they clashed their weapons together. Rigel kicked his father in the hip but he got tackled on the ground, their weapons clashed once again.  
\---  
Raph had switched his manriki for his sai as jabbed them with his enemy, tackling the other to the ground and pinning him to the ground with their weapons locked. "WHATS YA FUCKING PROBLEM!" He yelled right back. As far as he knew this kid had started following him and attacking him, and now was threatening his family.  
\---  
"YOU ARE THE FUCKING PROBLEM!" Rigel screamed. He is slowly losing his grip and being overpowered easily by his enemy. His father is too strong.

"Raphie..."  
"Rigel..."

Rigel stopped. His mother. His mother's voice in his emergency number. He must be in trouble!

"I know you two are very busy... And I understand. I wanted you to know this is my decision... I... I will be in a long term sleep for recovery... I don't know when I'm going to wake up... If it's too late I'm not... I'm not able to wake up."  
\---  
Like Rigel, Raph was also losing his grip as Donnie’s voice flooded into his helmet. He pushed Nyx away from him and got up to activate his microphone. "Hang in there. I'm coming back. I don't want ya to decide anything until I tell ya something important..." His mind flashed to plane tickets that he had taken from Donnie’s bin in the hospital. He'd planned to confront him on it and maybe offer him to reconsider it. He did want to go away with him, but this kid was the main reason he'd thought twice.  
\---  
Nyx breathes from exhaustion because of the energy he spent in just clashing their weapons with his father. He had to get back, his mother is in trouble. He had to calm down before going there because he is going to face Raphael again. He breathed in and out slowly before running back to Don.

"... Raph? ... This is my decision… So I won’t be burden to you two… I already signed the bills in advance so you two don’t have to worry." Don started to cry.

"I’m sorry I broke your heart when I left and filed a divorce. I really regret my decision… I thought you’ll hate me that I brought up a kid that isn’t possible in our situation in the first place. I accepted the fact that we will be married and together till the end of our days… But I always dreamed of us having a family… I guess I’m too scared to ask you to have an adoption. I… I always love you, Raph. But I know I’m not trusted enough to give your heart to me again… But I will not lie when I say I always love you…" His breathing got more irregular.  
\---  
"Ya ain't a burden on us Don. We... We love ya." It was hard for him to say that word again but he knew that he meant it. He didn't bother to get to his bike or undress before running across the rooftops to Dons house. 

"I always wanted a family too Donnie... And ya always have my heart. I just... Don't know what I'm doing right now. Just don't leave me again. Please?" His voice was borderline desperate as he jumped down and ran for his ex wife who he still loved. "I. Love you Donnie-boy." He slammed open the doors and ran full force towards his lover’s bedroom.  
\---  
He saw Donnie being surprised to see him, especially when he is in his Nightwatcher form. He sniffled "R-Raphie... You... You really... Loved me?" he smiled and got up. Rigel was there beside the bed, glaring at him. Don went closer to Raph. "... You are free Raphie... I can't forced you..." He muttered. "... But I’m glad... I’m really glad." He said before fainting.  
\---  
"Cause I do Donnie." He had tears in his eyes as he worried about when Donnie would wake up again. He couldn't lose him when he only just got him back. He quickly caught him as he fainted and put him back into the bed to tuck him in. "Please wake up soon Don..."


End file.
